glorydestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Classes/@comment-173.212.122.196-20120514163048
I went through such a long thinking process with choosing what I wanted. I love mage like classes and archers, but I decided to go with a mage. At first I made a Sorcerer, but after awhile I got annoyed by the server I piscked and ended up switching (I picked the new one that only had 3 channels, decided to go with the other one because there was more channels). I remade that Sorcerer and around level 10 I saw someone using magic skills I noticed I couldn't learn.. they looked cool relized it was the Shaman. They didn't seem to be lacking that much damage (since I always assume assist classes lack damage) so I made one. After awhile I felt bad because I couldn't decide between the two... and I really like just having one main character and not having another one to worry about. That made me delete my Shaman and continue with my Sorcerer. I got her to level 20, and I realized that I'm going to start doing instances (I did one and we had issues with HP) and everyone lacked healers. I always saw people looking in chat for a healer... I felt like it was my duty to go Shaman...... but I still can't fully decide (I'm also unsure of how to build one as a healer, should I get some offensive skills so I don't suck for soloing?). I'm just scared that I'll be too weak to quest as a healer, and always need to be with someone or something. Either way, if you're like me and want one of the two mage characters but can't decide, consider the following: 1) A Sorcerer can heal. The second job change options even allow you to become a healer only if you want (Medium).. BUT, they are not nearly as affective as Shaman heals and in the end it may be better to become a Shaman to heal. The Sorcerers have heal over times, mostly, and one you can stack. It's nice, but Shamans have fast and busty heals. 2) Do you like helping people? When it comes time to get into instances, think: you're going to be queued as a damage if you're a Sorcerer, and damages aren't needed nearly as much as a healer or tank is needed. For a Shaman, if you queue as a healer you'll be getting in much faster. Also, if you're a good healer a lot of people will want to take you along for more instanses/boss fights. For a Sorcerer, you just damage things... it's not too skilled based unless if you're completely new to games in general. Just use skills, take the things down. Other classes are for that and thus you're not too special. 3) As for early game, it's not too hard to get along alone. Later that may not be the case for a Shaman, but if you don't mind being weaker and dealing with instances where people leave or don't need a healer.. it could get annoying. But someone will always want a healer somewhere... just remember that. For a Sorcerer, if you're going DPS and damage, you're going to tear things apart before they get the chance to even touch you, making soloing and questing quite easy and fun. 3) What one looks the best to you? I think Lunar Fox is overused because everyone seems like like the fox ears/tail , and the ear and tail combo on the Gold Kirin can look pretty cute sometimes. I'm one to like being different, some people don't care if there's a huge group of people that look exactlly like their character. I feel as if sometimes people go Sorcerer just because it's a Lunar Fox and not because they like mages, so I feel like I'm just past of a huge crew of people who like being a furry. I did not pick it for that, and I feel that maybe if I'm a Shaman I'll feel better about myself. I see little Shaman, probally the least seen class in my opinion... yet Sorcerers and Assasins are the most common. People sure do love furry animals. I think all three tribes are cute.. but decisions can be make on looks. I saw some Sorcerer complaining about wanting to be an Archer but he hated the "scaley dragon" look and wanted to be cute... those people exsist and it's completely normal. 4) When it really comes down to it, the final question is: do you want to heal/help people or do you want to deal massive damage? Of course, there's more factors than just that, like how leveling and getting into instances will be... and if you'll be okay to solo... but maybe if you're asking yourself all of these questions you can just ask yourself one simple one (do you want to heal/help people or do you want to deal massive damage?) and cross the other bridges with you get to them. Another thing I should mention that was also number 1: Sorcerers can heal, and you can be a damage Shaman. I just think it's counterproductve because they're not as good as the other. They're meant to be one thing, although you can go with damage on a shaman if you want and be a healer on a Sorcerer... but this just makes the decisions oh so much harder. I just like to say: Shaman is a healer, Sorcerer is a damager. While playing my Sorcerer, I got healing skills and they helped me. I would stack three on me and autoattack a bunch of things to pull them to me, then AoE them making sure to keep my healing stacks up. It's a good way to solo. I'm pretty sure a Shaman is able to pull this off aswell. Anyways, I hope my blurb of text here helps someone out there with a decision. If you have any questions or just want to talk then you can e-mail me at michelle_x0x_@hotmail.com